delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hien
Hien (ヒエン, Hien)Chapter 36 is one of Shuro's retainers. Appearance Hien is an Eastern woman who is taller than Benichidori and shorter than Tade. She has long black hair that is tied in a ponytail with a fringe swept to her left. She has small, almond-shaped eyes with two moles in a vertical line underneath her right eye. Her typical attire is a black scarf, a long-sleeved, thigh-length black robe with a slit on the left side and fastened with a tie at the waist, black leg warmers and sandals made out of rope. She also wields a short sword. Personality Abilities As one of Shuro's retainers, she is a capable warrior. Relationships Shuro Like the other retainers, Hien calls Shuro a version of young master (坊, bō, lit. "boy"). She thinks of him as a little troublesome, but respects his orders. She is surprised when he thanks or apologizes to her.Chapter 38 Maizuru As Maizuru is the more senior of the two retainers, Hien respects her orders on and off the battlefield.Chapter 37 Benichidori Hien is often paired with Benichidori for tasks. Tade Hien's comments keep Tade's more fanciful ideas in check. She does, however, care for Tade when she is injured.Chapter 44 Asebi Hien thinks lowly of Asebi for her lack of gratitude towards the Nakamoto family who took her in. History Sometime before the start of the story, Hien became one of Shuro's retainers. During her time at the Nakamoto household, she once scolded Asebi for offloading her chores onto Tade and for not being grateful of the family taking her in. Hien, along with the other retainers, followed Shuro when he went to The Island for his warrior training. They also went with him on his mission to save Falin. Plot When Kabru's party encounter a Sea Serpent during their return to the surface, they try to attack but are knocked back due to its movements. As Kabru faces down the serpent and briefly panics on how to defeat it, Hien suddenly appears, kneeling on his shoulders and throwing an explosive into its mouth. As she jumps back off his shoulders, she calls Tade to hit it, then Shuro deals the final blow. When he refuses to rest and moves forward, Hien and the other retainers remark on how hopeless their young master has become. As they follow after Shuro, Tade holds up the serpent's head to Hien and proposes they cook it with daikon, which Hien responds to by asking if she is an idiot. Their departure is interrupted by Kabru, who introduces himself and asks their names, making Hien blush in response.Chapter 32 Hien is next seen in the shadows with the rest of Shuro's retainers, spying on Laios' party before they attack. She captures Marcille, holding a knife against her throat, and comments on her frog skin suit. However, when Shuro says he knows them, she lets Marcille go and figures out that 'Shuro' refers to their young master Toshirō.Chapter 35 While Shuro chats with his old party, Hien and the other retainers stand aside. When Shuro asks Maizuru to prepare some food for him, she orders Hien and Benichidori to prepare the rice. Afterwards, Hien stands around with Benichidori and listens to Maizuru tell Senshi about Shuro as a child. As their conversation drifts to Shuro's interest in 'that woman from the north', Hien and Benichidori imagine Shuro's family line, but their vision of Shuro and Falin's possible child makes Hien think it impossible. Soon afterwards, the cooking group are attacked by harpies. One harpy swoops at Hien, Benichidori and Tade. As Tade's attack misses another harpy, Maizuru calls Hien along with Benichidori and Asebi to take to the roofs and defeat them. While the retainers manage to dispatch at least one harpy, Hien is quickly defeated, falling to her death. After this, many members of the three parties are killed and injured by the chimerized Falin. After Falin flees and the battle ends, Hien is revived presumably by Maizuru right before she revives Benichidori while Shuro fights with Laios. While Shuro eats after the fight, Hien and Tade kneel before him and apologize on behalf of the retainers for not being strong enough to help him. However, he tells his retainers that they have done well, thanking them and apologizing for dragging them along with him. This shocks all of them, including Hien. As the whole group rests and prepares a meal after the battle, Hien is seen leaning against the wall with Tade and Benichidori. While she eats a bowl of rice, she tells off Tade who says the rice is bringing her back to life even though she didn't die. After the meal, Hien, along with the rest of Shuro's and Kabru's parties, returns to the surface using Maizuru's teleportation spell. As the party arrives at the surface, Hien expresses her appreciation for the fresh air.Chapter 45 Trivia * All of Shuro's retainers have names related to plants. Hiensou (ヒエンソウ) in English is rocket larkspur (Consolida ajacis).Hiensou, from okadanouen.com References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans